Uma noite
by D. Sue
Summary: Ela provaria a ele que uma noite é muito tempo... - ByaxYoru - Oneshot


Yo, minna-san, como vão às vésperas de mais um Halloween? Trago aqui mais uma oneshot de Bleach, espero que gostem!

* * *

Esta oneshot é o presente de tanjoobi que eu entrego de coração a Scarlett Mayfair. **Tasha-chan, otanjoobi omedetou!**

* * *

Disclaimer: há uma frase cuja autoria é de Frederich Nietziche, que eu peguei emprestada.

Disclamier II: Não menos importante que a frase, Bleach, Byakuya e os outros lindos personagens pertencem a Kubo Tite.

* * *

Summary: Ela provaria a ele que uma noite é muito tempo...

[ByaxYoru], [Oneshot]

Boa leitura!

* * *

"_Quando se amarra bem o próprio coração e se faz dele um prisioneiro, pode-se permitir ao próprio espírito muitas liberdades._".

_Frederich Nietziche_

.

.

.

Uma noite

.

.

.

Não era como se ela não soubesse daquilo, há dias passeava sorrateiramente pelos terrenos da mansão e, todos os dias, o encontrava no mesmo cômodo dormindo sentado, talvez forçado pelo próprio organismo a se render e largar os relatórios não assinados para o dia seguinte. Balançava a cabeça negativamente sempre que o via daquela forma, era como se ninguém nunca estivesse perto o suficiente para, no mínimo, acordá-lo e fazê-lo ir até o próprio quarto dormir.

"Não é culpa deles, de qualquer forma..." afinal, o que as pessoas podiam fazer se era ele mesmo quem se mantinha distante de todos? Ela sabia, estava claro o que ele havia feito, talvez há cem anos, talvez há cinquenta anos: havia trancado o próprio coração a sete chaves, adquirindo aquela postura marmórea, fria, apática.

Mas Yoruichi também sabia: era a única que havia causado nele uma reação imediata quando o vira na Soul Society, prestes a confrontar Ichigo, e sorriu ao pensar em como ainda conseguia arrancar dele alguma coisa que ninguém mais conseguiria, em como conseguira libertá-lo do taichou e do patriarca nos quais estava confinado, ainda que por poucos segundos.

Vendo-o dormir daquele jeito descuidado, não resistiu e abriu uma exceção à sua rotina, aproximando-se com passos de gata. Tentaria ao menos levá-lo a um futon próximo - sentia até as dores na coluna quando o via adormecido daquele jeito.

Chegando ao lado dele e puxando-lhe o braço para jogar sobre o ombro, não teve tempo de se afastar quando o percebeu abrir os olhos e fitá-la levemente surpreso.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ouviu-o indagar, o olhar demonstrava certa confusão e ele não fez questão de se soltar do "abraço" de imediato.

- Ainda não aprendeu que dormir assim dá problema na coluna? – replicou, tentando conseguir dele um olhar de garoto embirrado, sem sucesso.

- Não é necessário que alguém me diga como eu devo me portar dentro de minha propriedade. – retrucou asperamente com o olhar frio, soltando-se dela finalmente num ato que ela devia considerar como um convite para se retirar, algo que não aconteceu.

- O que foi, Byakuya-bo? É tão irritante assim o fato de eu ter me infiltrado com facilidade na mansão que eu tinha o hábito de visitar quase todos os dias?

- Há cem anos. – retrucou com o mesmo tom áspero, a expressão novamente apática.

- Hoh... Quer dizer então que sentiu tanto assim a minha falta? – soltou, estava disposta a apelar até que ele cedesse, até que ele saísse daquele sério que ela tanto odiava nos nobres.

- Cem anos é muito tempo, Shihouin Yoruichi. – respondeu, levantando-se.

Ela sorriu, levantando-se também.

Podia argumentar a noite inteira, discutir, fazê-lo cair em contradição ou se confessar e irritá-lo por isso, mas estava satisfeita com aquela resposta. "'Cem anos é muito tempo', é?". Realmente, cem anos haviam sido suficientes para transformá-lo num homem, e também haviam sido o suficiente para deixá-lo tão ranzinza quanto um velho.

- Eu concordo com você, Byakuya. – soltou, fazendo-o voltar o olhar para ela. – Cem anos é muito tempo. – deu o famoso sorriso felino ao vê-lo erguer levemente a sobrancelha, como que ponderando sobre suas palavras.

Aproximou-se e lhe tocou o ombro, deslizando a mão até que lhe enroscasse a nuca enquanto passeava com a outra pelo tórax tão marmóreo quanto a expressão dele.

- O que... – ele se calou quando dois dedos morenos pousaram sobre os lábios finos, a mão que outrora lhe enroscava a nuca fazia o trabalho da outra, passeando pelo tórax de Byakuya e infiltrando-se descarada pela abertura da yukata verde que ele trajava no lugar das vestes habituais de Shinigami.

Ainda em tom de brincadeira, Yoruichi desceu a mão pelo abdômen masculino e chegou ao obi, saindo com a mão para voltar sua atenção à peça que mantinha a yukata presa.

- Agora eu vou provar que _uma noite_ pode ser muito tempo.

Não esperou que ele lhe respondesse, tampouco esperou qualquer olhar diferente do qual ele estava lhe direcionando quando o puxou pelo kimono e roubou um beijo de modo intenso. Afinal, seria _fácil demais_ se ele simplesmente se livrasse da apatia.

Aproximou-se, colando o corpo contra o dele e passando a mão pelas madeixas negras enquanto travava um duelo com a língua a fim de ver quem controlava a situação, gostava da sensação dele competir o tempo todo para lhe provar ser melhor que ela.

- Byakuya... – o nome lhe escapou quando ele interrompeu o beijo para dar atenção ao seu pescoço nu, os dedos finos não demoraram a soltar as madeixas roxas do laço vermelho que as prendia.

Um sorriso brincava nos lábios da mulher gata ao ver o primeiro ato de iniciativa dele, mesmo sabendo que para Byakuya era apenas uma questão de confronto.

- Você pelo menos sabe o que eu estou tentando provar? – perguntou num tom maroto enquanto ele a deitava no chão, as mãos dela ainda seguravam o cabelo negro e ela sorriu ao ver as mechas caídas, livres do kenseikan que ele habitualmente usava.

- Eu saberei quando acabarmos com isso. – o homem que estava sobre si garantiu garantiu, fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha perante o excesso de confiança dele.

- Eu espero que não seja tão inocente ainda. – replicou, fitando-o dos olhos até a altura do obi, foi a vez dele erguer a sobrancelha.

Encerrando a conversa que ambos sabiam não levá-los a lugar algum, Byakuya tomou-a num beijo mais intenso que o primeiro, não estava mais desprevenido e Yoruichi o admitiu à medida que contato ficava mais voraz. Puxando-o com mais força para si, como se a distância entre eles realmente pudesse diminuir, cravou as unhas na costa ainda coberta pela yukata, suprimindo alguns gemidos de insatisfação para não inflar o ego dele.

Inquieta, desceu as mãos para o obi com o qual já vinha implicando e desfez o nó, ajudando-o a se despir para depois ter suas próprias roupas jogadas ao lado. Não se conteve e passou a mão no que antes aparecia apenas como um volume sob a yukata, voltando os olhos dourados para o rosto de Byakuya quando sentiu que ele reprimia um gemido. Vendo-o com aquela expressão, mordeu o lábio inferior, ficava excitada à medida que o fazia reprimir outros gemidos.

Tomou-o então num terceiro beijo, tentando suprimir a própria agonia perante a excitação que lhe tomava conta, queria torturá-lo um pouco mais antes de deixá-lo possuí-la, queria fazê-lo gemer antes que ela mesma o fizesse. Brincando com a língua dele, sentiu o membro duro roçar-lhe a intimidade, o que a fez afastar-se um pouco e interromper o beijo.

- Ainda não, _Kuchiki-taichou_. – brincou com o vocativo formal, rolando e ficando por cima, um sorriso maldoso brincando nos lábios. Estavam nus, excitados, prontos para continuarem o confronto de modo mais íntimo, mas ainda queria vê-lo agoniado, queria vê-lo com a expressão que deixava a si mesma agoniada de excitação.

Tomando as rédeas, ajeitou-se sobre o pênis ereto e tomou o cuidado de não deixar que o membro duro roçasse-lhe a intimidade por tempo demais, e vendo-o novamente com a expressão de frustração que a agradava, segurou-se para não soltar mais que os suspiros que já eram esperados.

Sentiu-o tomar-lhe o seio e amaldiçoou-lhe mentalmente por conseguir excitá-la tanto enquanto apenas explorava o mamilo com os dedos finos, e amaldiçoou-lhe ainda mais por manter a prepotência naquele olhar excitante, provavelmente por sentir a umidade que aumentava à medida que o carinho se tornava mais agressivo.

Aos poucos, os meros suspiros se tornaram gemidos cada vez mais altos na calada da noite, e enquanto se movia impulsivamente sobre o pênis que insistia em lhe roçar a intimidade, sorriu ao ver que Byakuya começava a gemer mais alto, o som grave e rouco e a expressão bem inédita a fez morder o lábio inferior. Sem resistir, deixou que ele novamente tomasse o controle, ficando sob ele sem hesitação enquanto deixava que ele finalmente a possuísse.

- Byakuya... – soltou o nome com a voz falha, deixando-se embargar pela necessidade que tinha.

No momento, o que mais queria era poder estacar, assumir-se tão apática quanto ele para mostrar o quão frustrante era. Ao mesmo tempo, a parte mais impulsiva de si queria apenas prosseguir, ver até onde Kuchiki Byakuya conseguia satisfazer a uma mulher. Queria prová-lo, e o queria com urgência.

- Vamos, Taichou... – soltou, provocando-o mesmo em meio às terríveis ondas de prazer que já sentia.

Sentindo que ele começava a atender ao pedido, sorriu, cravando-lhe as unhas nas costas, arranhando-o sem medir a força quando o sentia invadi-la com mais vigor.

- Byakuya... – suspirou o nome outra vez, sentindo-se afogada em tanto prazer, lutando contra o esmorecimento do próprio corpo para manter-se tão voraz quanto ele naquela dança íntima.

Sentindo-o mais árduo, notou que também já chegava ao limite, e com a mão indo ao cabelo negro, segurou-lhe com força e gemeu de forma desesperada enquanto ele dava as últimas estocadas. Segurou-o ainda mais firmemente quando ele rapidamente retirou o membro da intimidade úmida e gozou, fazendo-a sorrir com a sujeira que haviam feito, e com o modo como estavam ali, tão destoantes do que os outros viam.

Rolando, atreveu-se a jogar uma perna por cima dele enquanto se ajeitava sobre o tórax definido, as longas madeixas não cobriam a nudez e ela tampouco se importava. "Você é quente..." com as palavras não ditas querendo sair, sorriu, e não demorou a pegar no sono.

Ao acordar, notou que ele ainda permanecia sereno com os olhos fechados, o que era óbvio visto que estava cansado desde antes da "brincadeirinha" que ela inventara, e com o sorriso de gata, aproximou-se para lhe mordiscar o lóbulo, no que ele abriu os olhos e a fitou de soslaio, fazendo-a revirar os olhos por não tê-lo surpreendido.

- Tenho que ir. – ele disse simplesmente, no que a gata começou a rir, fazendo-o franzir o cenho.

- Já está atrasado.

Vendo-o esconder toda a frustração por ter perdido o horário e, consequentemente, manchado a autodisciplina pela qual era conhecido, _quase_ se sentiu condoída por ele.

Deixou que ele se levantasse e o acompanhou, escorando-se à fina parede e cruzando os braços, sem pudor da própria nudez. Quando ele terminou, porém, não o deixou simplesmente ir.

- Foi um jogo de duas derrotas, mas eu apreciei a partida, Taichou. – sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido antes de pegar as próprias roupas e sumir com o shunpo.

Havia ganhado, provado a si mesma e a ele que uma noite era o suficiente para derreter a armadura de apatia que ele usava. Ao mesmo tempo, seria injusto dizer que ela mesma não havia fervido enquanto ele estava entre suas coxas, o que provava que cem anos havia feito dele um verdadeiro homem.

Novamente só, Byakuya não escondeu o discreto sorriso. Concordava com Yoruichi: havia sido um empate, portanto, uma derrota para ambos. Mas, em outra noite qualquer, ainda a venceria naquele jogo. Afinal, uma noite era sim muito tempo, tempo o suficiente.

* * *

Owari

**Tasha-chan, eu quero dizer aqui que sinto muitíssimo se ficou OOC demais, e que este presente foi feito de coração para você. O seu tanjoobi é muito importante para nós (suas amigas), porque foi uma data escolhida para celebrarmos não só a adição de um ano à sua idade, mas também a sua existência. Seja muito feliz! E que você viva 100 anos! \o\**

E minna-san, para finalizar... O que acharam? Reviews? .-.


End file.
